Touch the Sky
by dark.rose.57
Summary: Alex is having a hard week and decides to have a walk, anything can happen. Guest star: N. J. guess who it is.


**I wrote this when I was bored soooo enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Alex's outfit is on my profile***

**Touch the Sky**

I sat there staring out the window. When was he going to come back? Why did he live me here? Alone? Did he want me or was I just another one of his _girlfriends_?

I needed to take a walk. Just to straighten out my thoughts. Everything had just been happening too fast this week.

I got up from my chair, walked to my closet and threw on one of the turtleneck grandma had bought me last Christmas. I changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and slipped on my boots. I grabbed my blue jacket, white scarf, and gloves and walked out my room.

I walked downstairs and headed out the door. I didn't bother to say good bye to anyone.

* * *

Today was just another cold December day in New York City. City streets were filled with seas of people. I couldn't even hear myself think. I managed to find my way into a dark alley and took out my wand. I said, "Because these streets are so loud and full take me somewhere calm, not dull."

Before I knew it I found myself in Central Park surrounded by nothing but bare trees coated in beautiful white snow. As I took in my surroundings I started relaxing, this was really amazing. I slowly got up and started walking around. I had never taken the time to come to Central Park during December. As I walked farther I notice that the park was empty. Everybody was probably home with their families sitting by the fireplace drinking eggnog and eating cookies. They were probably even making Christmas treats or shopping for gifts.

Everybody is just **SO** happy right?

**Wrong.**

* * *

Only God knows how much I would like to be one of those families. They had the perfect life.

Ever since Dean moved away things just haven't been the same. I found myself been dragged into this great depression, I'm jus not myself any more. Because of this depression everybody seemed to be separating themselves from me. But I had to admit every time someone tried to help me through this I would push them away, my own mother barely looked at me anymore. Because of this stupid depression I lost my one and only best friend, Harper, she won't even talk to me anymore.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

The thing was that I was trying to get out of this sadness but I couldn't. It just kept on following me. I've never been through something like this before. I was always the tough girl; nothing could break through me, a rock. But I don't know how Dean moving away managed to trigger the emotions I never knew I had.

By the time I stopped walking I realized that I was sobbing. I felt my knees getting weak and fell to the cold, white snow. I don't know how long I was there but I laid there just sobbing . I felt myself getting extremely cold but couldn't gather up the strength to get up. I tried yelling for help hoping that miraculously someone had made their way into the park. "Help! Help!" I choked out.

At the final point, I started shaking uncontrollably and felt my muscles lock. I lost the feeling of everything in my body right when everything went black.

* * *

I was woken by a loud beeping sound. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a bright room. I craned my neck to look at my arms, they were covered with tube-y thingies that had water in them and they were going inside me. Uhhhhh, I HATED hospitals, too many needles and machines and….needles.

As I look around small room I noticed that there was a mop-headed boy asleep on the chair besides the bed. He was kind of cute.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, my voice sounded so hoarse.

In came a tall and dark-haired doctor. He had brown eyes and looked really young. The dude probably skipped a few grades. Right behind him was my mon.

"What were you thinking?" my mom reprimanded me. "How could you stay out in the cold like that?"

"Its fine Mrs. Russo," the doctor interrupted "there was nothing quite serious but she will require some bed rest and a lot of attention."

He continued, "If it wasn't for this fellow right here," he pointed to the sleeping mopped head, "she could have been in great danger."

"He found her lying down on the ground in Central Park, he said that she wouldn't wake up but her heart was still beating and so he carried her to the hospital. He has been here for quite a while now." He finally finished.

Wow. I really owed that mop-head.

As if on cue he started to open his eyes. The first person he set his dark chocolaty eyes on was me. When we locked eyes and it was like the world else aruond me mattered.

Before neither of us could say anything, my mom broke the silence, she walked to the boy and said, "Thank you so much for everything you have done for saved her life. Really I don't know what I can do to repay you."

And it seemed as if the boy's cheeks got redder by the moment.

Hurriedly my mom reached into her purse and took out a one-hundred dollar bill out.

"Here take this, just as a gift." She offered. The boy shook his head, "I can't take this, because I have been given a greater reward, the reward of saving someone's life." Wow was he corny, but hot, definitely hot.

When he stood up I noticed that he was wearing a v-neck, which totally brought out his muscles.

"Thank you." My mom repeated to him. She turned to the doctor and they exited room while talking about something I couldn't catch.

The boy then turned to me and said, "Hi, uhh, well my name is Nick Jonas."

"Alex Russo," I replied, "and thank you."

"It was nothing." He blushed.

I giggled.

The next thing he said kind of took me by surprise, "Would you like to go out with me?"


End file.
